Beginnings and Ends
by Tae Kitsune
Summary: Vaako has lost his chance to claim the Necromonger throne, and he has decided that he must leave his current life. When Riddick wants to know why, Vaako is forced to tell the strange circumstances that led him to become a Necromonger.


As of yet, I do not _officially _own any of these people. I am still waiting for my chance to kidnap them all, though, so that I do not have to continue putting these disclaimers on my stories...o

* * *

Beginnings and Ends

Chapter 1: What Brings Them Around

Vaako made his way back to his rooms. He walked as quickly as he possibly could, without having the appearance of running. He kept his head down, so as not to call attention to himself or to the fact that he wore a weary face. The events of the day had already shaken up the rest of the Necromongers, and they did not need to see their greatest general retreat into his alcove.

Once he reached his chambers, he slammed shut his door and threw himself onto a chair. With his head between his hands, he almost did not hear his wife enter the room.

Almost, but with her excessive dress frills shaking slightly in the breeze of her steps, Vaako's head shot up and he stared at her with a pained expression.

"What do you want?" he asked, as she crept closer.

She rushed over to him, and slapped the side of his face. "You had him right in line," her face glowed red with hate and anger, "How could you have missed?"

"Will you just leave me alone?" he said, in a voice that did not seem quite like him, but more like a man pleading for his life, and sanity.

This time, she hissed, "No I will not leave you alone. Our plans, all ruined, because you are an incompetent, ignorant, brainless, dirty bastard," each insult was punctuated by blow after blow. "I gave you perfect instructions and you somehow failed to follow them."

She continued screaming, but Vaako began to drown her out, and continued on with what he had been contemplating before the interruption from his wife. He did not care about what had happened with Riddick, all he cared about was that the old ruler was gone, and someone more capable was now on the throne. And he was even gladder that it wasn't him. He knew that he would not be a good ruler, but a follower he was excellent at being, and a soldier even better.

"Are you listening to me?" the dame screamed.

"No," Vaako mumbled under his breath.

She did not hear him, and continued on her verbal rampage. "We can, no, we _must _remedy this. There is a way, we just must think. He must have a weakness, we must find it."

On and on she went, and Vaako paid her no attention, he instead stared at the ground. _I do not want to be a leader, _he thought. _I cannot have that responsibility. I do not want it._

"What could it be? Everyone had a weakness."

He had had enough. He wanted it all to quit. _Not anymore. I will not stay here any longer._

"You must gain his trust. Be a good little soldier boy, now."

_I was never meant to be a soldier._

"Get underneath his skin. Stay near him at all times possible."

_I was never meant to be here._

"Be sweet, be kind, be loving."

_You do not deserve it._

"Above all, be loyal. We need him to believe that you are absolutely capable of having his trust."

_I do not deserve it._

"Yes, sweet husband, we will prevail."

"NO!" screamed Vaako, jumping of his chair, and sending it flying towards his wife. "_WE_ will not prevail. And neither will you. I have listened to your insistent ramblings for to long. No longer. _You _be the good little soldier for now, because I will not be your puppet any longer. Get out," he threw his arm out towards the doorway.

The dame stood there, shocked. Never before had anyone dared to speak to her in such a way, or had thrown any objects in her direction. "I will not leave. You belong to me." Once again, she reached out and smacked him, this time with more ferocity that the last.

"I have tired of you idiotic complaining. Either leave, or face my punishments."

"Ah, yes, and what would you do to punish me?" she asked, inching closer to him, exaggerating the shaking motion of her hips. She got to him, and softly placed her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Please, don't punish me to much."

Vaako, his face transforming into a look of inclusive revulsion, threw her off him and straight into the desk in their room. His visage told her to not pursue her advances, but she still came forward, and, when she rose up to strike him again, he grabbed her arm in one hand and wrapped the other around her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Do _NOT _ever touch me again." He dropped her to the ground and, for lasting effect, backhanded her across the face and left.

* * *

Still in shock about the recent battle that gave him the lead of an immense army, Riddick slumped down even further into the throne. He was still tired, and tried to sleep, but the throne was hard and cold. Instead, he stood up, to try and stretch his weary muscles, and remove their tension.

He began to pace up and down the steps, thinking of a way out of this situation. _I can't stay here. I'm a common murderer._ He turned to sit back down, and saw Vaako trying to sneak his way through the throne room, and he stood silently, watching and waiting, because he had some questions, and he wanted them answered, and problems that needed to be solved.

* * *

Watching his every step, so as he would not make a sound and alert anyone who happened to be near of his presence, Vaako made his way across the enormous chamber. _What have I done? Why am I here? I must get out,_ he thought, and was not paying attention to what lay in front of him.

He did not see, until too late, that Riddick had hidden himself behind on of the many pillars located in the room. By the time he realized that he was not alone, it was too late. He jumped to the side, so that Riddick could not reach him without taking any steps towards him.

A strange smile planted itself on Riddick's face, and he said, "You take it, I do not belong here."

Vaako looked at him, confused, and replied, "Take what?"

"The crown or whatever. I can't be a king. I kill for a living."

"Exactly," said Vaako, "and that's why you are now the Necromonger king."

"You would make a better king than me, 'cause you're a murdering lunatic."

"I suppose, because you _are_ just a murderer. In truth, though, I do not belong here either." At this, Vaako looked away, and seemed to be ashamed of his declaration. "You are king, allow me to leave, please," he murmured.

"Why?" asked Riddick, a look of actual interest on his face.

"Because," said Vaako, "I need to find my heart."


End file.
